Barry Mitcalfe
Barry Mitcalfe (31 March 1930 - 1986) was a New Zealand poet, translator, and peace activist. Life Mitcalfe was born and raised in Wellington, New Zealand He studied at Victoria University of Wellington, where he earned a diploma in education in 1962 and a Bachelor of Arts (with honors) in 1963.Contemporary Authors Online, Gale, 2008. Reproduced in Biography Resource Center. Farmington Hills, Mich.: Gale, 2008. http://galenet.galegroup.com/servlet/BioRC In the 1960s and early 1970s he was a leader of the New Zealand movement against the Vietnam War, and co-edited several booklets on the issue.Elsie Locke, Peace People: A History of Peace Activities in New Zealand, Christchurch, 1992, pp.193, 201. After the war ended he became a leader of the New Zealand anti-nuclear movement.Locke, p.290. In 1981 he was a writer in residence at the South Australia College of Advanced Education, and in 1982 held an Ursula Bethell residency in creative writing at the University of Canterbury.http://www.engl.canterbury.ac.nz/people/writer.shtml Publications Poetry *''Thirty Poems''. Auckland: Hurricane House, 1960. *''Morning, Noon, and Night''. Wellington: Poetry Magazine, 1965. *''Migrant''. Dunedin, NZ: Caveman Press, 1975. *''Harvestman: Poems''. Coromandel, NZ: Coromandel Press, 1979. *''Look to the Land''. Coromandel, NZ: Coromandel Press, 1986. Novel *''Moana: A novel of early New Zealand''. Wellington: Seven Seas, 1975. Short fiction *''Squid: Short stories''. Wellington, Glenco, 1951. *''I Say, Wait for Me: A collection of stories''. Hamilton, NZ: Outrigger, 1976. Non-fiction *''The Meaning of Defence''. Wellington: Farm Road Branch, NZ Labour Party, 1968. *''Roy Roel: Voyage to nowhere''. Wellington: A. Taylor, 1972. *''The North''. Coromandel, NZ: Coromandel Press, 1981. *''Gulf''. Coromandel, NZ: Coromandel Press, 1981. *''Northland, New Zealand''. Coromandel, NZ: Coromandel Press, 1984. Translated *''Poetry of the Maori: Translations''. Hamilton, NZ: Paul's Book Arcade, 1961. *''Some Poems of the Maori''. Wellington: Printed for Unity Books at the Wai-Te-Ata Press, 1974. *''Maori Poetry: The singing word''. Wellington: Price Milburn for Victoria University Press, 1974. Juvenile *''Three Stories'' (illutrated by Michael Warr). Wellington: School Publications Branch, Dept. of Education, 1964. *''Where Did They Come from? The Polynesians''. Wellingron: Price Milburn, 1972. *''Maori: The origin, art, and culture of the Maori people of New Zealand''. Christchurch, NZ: Whitcombe & Tombs, 1972. *''Billy McGee and Mugwump'' (illustrated by Clare Bowes). Wellington: Price Milburn, 1977. *''The Square Gang''. London: Faber, 1981. *''Sun, Moon, and Stars''. Coromandel, NZ: Coromandel Press, 1982. *''The Long Holiday''. Christchurch, NZ: Whitcombe & Tombes, 1964; Wellington: Price Milburn, 1982. *''Up, Down, and Around with Mr. Oblong''. Coromandel, NZ: Coromandel Press, 1984. *''Hey Hey Hey''. Thames: Coromandel, 1985. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:Barry Mitcalfe, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Apr. 2, 2014. See also * List of New Zealand poets References Notes External links ;Poems *"Word of Te Whiti" ;Prose *"Te Rerenga Wairua: Leaping-place of the spirits" ;Audio / video *Mitcalfe, Barry at the Aotearoa New Zealand Poetry Sound Archive ;Books *Barry Mitcalfe at Amazon.com ;About Category:1930 births Category:1986 deaths Category:New Zealand poets Category:New Zealand editors Category:New Zealand anti–nuclear weapons activists Category:People from Wellington City Category:Victoria University of Wellington alumni Category:20th-century poets Category:Poets Category:English-language poets Category:Translators to English